One, Two, Three
by NautiBitz
Summary: Faith teaches Buffy to live it up a little... and by "a little", I mean "experimenting with girls and 3-ways". Season 3 Buffy/Faith - until Spike gets in on the fun. PWP told in 4 POVs. Voyeurism. Femslash followed by M/F/F.
1. One

**_One_ by NautiBitz**

* * *

**Summary**: With Faith leading the way, Buffy learns to live it up a little... or, a lot, really. And by "a lot", I mean "experimenting with lesbianism and threeways". Yay Buffy! Ah, if only you were this slutty on the show...

**Timeline**: Season 3, mid-'Bad Girls'

**Originally Published/Completed**: September 2001/July 2002

**Stats**: 3 parts | 2,697 words | _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ | Buffy/Faith, Spike/Buffy, Spike/Faith, S/B/F | NC-17/M (not for kids)

**Genres**: Smut, Drama, POV

**Awards Won**: _"Ultimate Threesome Fic"_ from the FMYA Ultimate Awards, _"Best Three Character Fiction"_ 2nd Place Winner from the Believe Awards, and more.

**Author's Note**: Told from 4 different POVs. The first two are easy to guess. The last one is a surprise. Each piece can be read as a standalone. Thanks to my beta readers for 'Two' and 'Three', Toga, Rabid and Moose.

**Disclaimer**: Buffy, Spike and Sunnydale, et al, are property of Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. I merely use them as pawns in my perverse fantasies, and sometimes for chores.

**Distribution**: Links only, please. Do not reprint. Do not post translations. Thanks!

**Rights**: I do not own these characters or the worlds they inhabit. However, **the text I have written** is **not YOURS** to paste into your own fic in any way, shape or form. **That is called plagiarism, and it is not cool.** Not that YOU would ever do that, because YOU are awesome. Obviously. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter summary**: With Faith leading the way, Buffy learns to live it up a little...

* * *

**The world is opening up for me.**

In the pulse-quickening, horizon-broadening kind of way — not in the Hellmouth-caving-in-to-swallow-me-up way.

It's like this primal part of me has been chained in a dark basement all these years, biding its time, waiting to be unleashed... and then Faith comes along and sets it — _me_ — free.

When we busted in on that vamp lair in broad daylight today, I knew exactly what I was meant for. And that nothing could stop me — stop _us._

It's weird now to think how much I disliked her at first. The way she found slaying 'fun', the way she never thought before she acted. I thought she was missing the point.

But I was so wrong.

This is right. The way it should be.

I don't expect anyone else to understand it. Anyone but us. But that's okay, because I'll be happy just being with her, as long as she keeps making me feel this alive.

As Faith takes a hold of my hand on the dance floor, lifting it into the air, I feel our bond. I feel her heat transferring into me, her blood pumping through my veins. We smile because we've finally found each other. We're complete. We're One.

The pain and fear that separated me from her is melting away, forgotten, leaving behind only What I Am. What We Are. Wild. Fierce. Hungry. Free.

One.

Male bodies surround us, wanting to step into our light, but they keep a respectful distance, sensing our power, our uniqueness — our aloneness in this world.

Faith pulls me closer and I feel it even more. As the pumping bass matches our heartbeats and her slick collarbone grinds against mine, our bodies meld into a single, pulsing force.

Her hot breath burns my cheek. She looks down at my body and her eyelids lift slowly, revealing dark unfathomable mystery.

I want to know what she knows. I want to learn.

* * *

Girlfriend's got so much to learn.

Where I come from? It's not about sunlight or shopping or teen puppy-love. It's also not about sulking your power away, wishing you were someone else twenty-four-seven or marking the calendar 'til you're six feet under.

She needs to know what _my_ world is about. And she _wants_ to know, I can feel it. Her eyes are almost daring me right now, and her lips...

I give her a down-up read.

Buffy's a honey, no doubt. Hot in a wholesome kinda way. Strong — maybe stronger than me, but delicate. Soft and hard. Obedient and stubborn. Angora and leather. So many opposites wrapped up in one tiny little package topped with a bright yellow ribbon.

A _sexy_ bright yellow ribbon.

I've got this theory: you never know someone until you really _know_ someone. And this here's the perfect opportunity, 'cause the way she's shining tonight, she looks open to just about anything.

Well, far be it from me to hold back on the schooling.

* * *

Our faces are so close, the air between us is thrumming with shared adrenaline and chemistry and pure, primal connection. I'm searching Faith's eyes, wondering what she has in store for me.

Whatever it is, I'm ready for it.

Okay, not _exactly_ ready for her taking my head in her hands and kissing me, but...

Faith is kissing me. And it's really, really...

Her lips are soft, full and teasing, tasting of Revlon and sweat. Her tongue touches mine and I swear little sparks ignite at the point of contact.

We break apart and Faith smiles at me, slow and mischievous.

* * *

B smiles back, a shy little curl of her tasty lips. But then...

_She_ pulls my head towards her and suddenly we're at it again. This time, her tongue is assertive and sure. Yeah, she's ready. And hell, so am I.

My arms go around her waist and I slide my hands up and down her back.

Buffy matches my every move, finally tangling her fingers in my hair.

She moans into my mouth.

Holy shit, I want this girl. I want this girl _now._

_

* * *

_

This is it.

This is what I've been resisting.

This is what I've been denying.

This is what I've been waiting for.

She's the One.

_

* * *

_

_Oh, but that's not all, folks..._

* * *

Characters and settings property of respective creators.  
Story, dialog and prose property of NautiBitz.  
All rights reserved. (IE, it is not okay to borrow it for your fic.)


	2. Two

**_Two_ by NautiBitz**

* * *

**Chapter summary**: A continuation of One. Buffy and Faith are um, getting to know each other when an old acquaintance makes a surprise visit. (For the purpose of the story, 'Lover's Walk' never happened.)

**Author's Note: **This is Buffy/Faith smut, but it is told from Spike's POV. Just in case that's not obvious.

**Rights**: I do not own these characters or the worlds they inhabit. However, **the text I have written** is **not YOURS** to paste into your own fic in any way, shape or form. **That is called plagiarism, and it is not cool.** Not that YOU would ever do that, because YOU are awesome. Obviously. :)

* * *

**It's been a long drive back to Sunnyhell.**

But it'll be worth it, once Angel's broken down to his chunky little parts.

Sodding bastard. This is all his fault. All of it. Dru wouldn't have got her head in a scramble if it wasn't for him.

Now all I have to do is find the wanker. Shouldn't be hard — just look for the dark, broody cloud, right?

That is unless that minion was just tellin' campfire stories when he said he saw the Great Poof in the arms of the Slayer... which would mean he's gotten his soul back somehow. That, or the Slayer's gone evil.

Wouldn't that be a picture. I grin at the thought.

A gathering of vampires outside a sleazy drive-in motel catch my periphery. I figure they might give me a push in the right direction.

I pull up into the motel parking lot, and step out of my car.

The vamps don't even notice me. They're too busy... giggling?

"Evening, kiddies."

They stop giggling.

One steps forward, checking me out with a frown. "Spike?" he says finally, and I place him: an old minion of mine and Dru's.

"In the flesh," I say, kicking Dru out of my head.

"Are you... back?"

"For the moment. I'm looking for—"

"The Slayer, right? You'll never believe this." The group chortles again.

"Actually, no—" But I'm suddenly curious. "Believe what?"

"The Slayer's upstairs."

"What?"

The minion nods eagerly, and they laugh again.

"Oh... you mean she's having it off with someone?"

"Not just anyone."

My jaw clenches involuntarily. "Angel."

"Nope," the minion snickers. "Not Angel."

"Why, the little slut," I say, amused and intrigued now. Who would the naughty Slayer bring to a motel room? The possibilities are limitless. Her watcher, maybe? Now that'd be interesting...

"It's the other one."

"The other what?"

"The other Slayer."

"The other Slayer? But she's dead, mate." _Dru._ No, not thinking about her.

"A new one."

The implications finally hit me. The Slayer's chuffing a girl! And another Slayer, at that!

This is rich. This I have to see.

"I wouldn't go up there," the minion warns me as I hop up the steps, two by two.

"I can hold my own," I assure him.

They don't have to tell me what room it is. I can already hear her, mewling and panting like a little bitch in heat. And the scent... The musk of two slayers? Powerful enough to knock a lesser vampire out. Surprised I couldn't smell it from the highway.

Edging over to the window, I peer through a bent slat in the vertical blinds.

I still forget I don't have to gasp.

"Holy Christ," I mutter, my hand covering my mouth. The two must've been at this for hours. The whole room is in disarray, the sheets soaked clean through with sweat, all manner of toys strewn about and... the new Slayer is on top.

She's wearing a strap-on and she's downright pummeling Buffy with it.

Is it any wonder that I'm getting rock-hard? I mean, the Slayer — Buffy — she's got her mouth open, those plump, shiny lips of hers parted as she begs and encourages without inhibition, her head whipping back and forth on the pillow, her hair stuck to her head, and her legs... her gorgeous legs are hooked around the other girl's lower back, her toes are curling, and now she's announcing her orgasm with one long, drawn out expletive: "FUUUUCK!"

I should go. Now. I really should. This isn't what I came here for. And this would be the perfect time to go kill Angel.

But suddenly, that doesn't seem so important.

The new girl is unbuckling her strap-on and flinging it to the floor as Buffy smiles up at her. "Wow."

The girl sits back on her heels. "You like that?"

Buffy idly runs a hand over her own sweat-sheened breasts, squeezing one nipple into a hard little peak. "Big wow."

Oh, hell. I should really go.

"It's fun right? Great fuck, no consequences."

"Major plus," Buffy laughs.

"And it stays up all night," the new girl adds saucily as she lays on her back beside Buffy and helps with the nipple-squeezing.

"Faith?" Okay. Got the name, then.

"Yeah, B?" she asks huskily, haughty.

A tough girl. I see it all now. How it happened. This is too good...

"Let's not ever leave here, okay?"

"Fine by me," Faith says, and turns on the bed, swinging one leg past Buffy's head and settling her own between Buffy's thighs. She rains kisses on Buffy's tanned, silky thighs... and finally that gleaming, open flower of a quim.

Buffy's hands slide up Faith's ass, gently parting the round pads of flesh. Faith hisses.

I can't help but laugh. My little Slayer is eating pussy! They grow up so fast...

Faith sucks in one of Buffy's swollen outer lips, making Buffy's hips rise off the bed, and suddenly my view is blocked by a mass of tumbling jet-black hair.

Their movements become heated, fierce. Their hands are coasting over peaks and valleys. Their bodies are undulating wildly on the bed and all I want to do is go in there and fuck them both to death.

They're doing a pretty good job of it themselves — but then I've never been particularly selfless.

Faith raises her head as she comes, and I'm fixated on her hot-honeyed mouth, shining with Slayer juices as she calls out, "Buffy!"

I smile and shake my head. Just hearing that. Priceless. Then my eyes lift to hers.

Bloody hell.

She's spotted me.

I spin round, ready to jump off of the railing when I'm yanked off and shoved backward into the motel room with a "Get the fuck in here!"

Buffy gasps, wide-eyed, and does everything she can to cover herself.

Faith has her naked little body pressed against me as she holds a stake to my chest. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Spike," Buffy says bitterly. "Kill him."

_

* * *

_

_Ruh-roh! What will happen? OMG. TBC..._

_

* * *

_

Characters and settings property of respective creators.  
Story, dialog and prose property of NautiBitz.  
All rights reserved. (IE, it is not okay to borrow it for your fic.)


	3. Three

**_Three_ by NautiBitz**

* * *

**Chapter summary**: A continuation of _Two_. Spike, Faith and Buffy are being watched. By who? Give you three guesses...

* * *

**I've seen a lot of painful things in my time.**

Death, torture, betrayal... I've caused more than my share, and I've seen it returned in spades.

But I've never seen anything that hurt like this.

I can't move. I can't turn away. An eternity in hell doesn't compare to the torment of watching this... but I can't stop.

I came here looking for Buffy. Willow tipped me off to a 'Slayer fun day' most likely in progress.

When I found Faith's motel room empty, a group of snickering chumps on the second floor landing led me to this window.

"Spike is like a _god,_" one spectator whispered to another, just before I vaporized him. The others were ashes in an instant.

If I'd known what they were watching... how _could_ I know? My only thought was that Spike must be in there hurting Buffy. I was blinded by fear.

And then I was staggered by the truth.

A collective moan was the first clue; next, the scent hit me. And finally...

_This._

Spike, kneeling on the bed; Faith, on her back, legs lotusing his waist; and Buffy... Buffy facing down, palms on the bed, body sloping toward Faith, knees hooked under Spike's arms as he...

He's fucking Faith. Or rather, she's bouncing and rebounding off of his dick. And Buffy... He's doing things to her I never did.

Things I never had the chance to do.

Spike's holding her to his mouth. She's trembling and cooing as he shakes his head, feasting on her with his tongue.

I ball my fists; my knuckles turn white.

Did they think I wouldn't find them? Just because they took a different room in the same motel? Was this his idea? Faith's?

Buffy's?

I could bust in there right now and claim what's mine. Dust him, and fuck her hard against that dirty wall. Not like I'd lose my soul — happiness not really on the menu tonight.

But that's the difference between me and him: I could, but I won't.

Faith reaches up to roll Buffy's nipples between her fingertips.

Spike slips a black-polished thumb into Buffy and she shouts out a crescendo of pleasure as she comes. Against his mouth. In his hands.

He licks, sucks, takes in and relishes her essence. I want to break the door down and kill him.

But then... it wouldn't be worth giving him the satisfaction that I've seen all of this. I don't want him to die a happy man.

Still trembling, Buffy kisses Faith tenderly. They "Mmm" in unison.

I narrow my eyes.

She's gotten to Buffy. _Something's_ gotten to Buffy.

A spell. Or some kind of drug. Because she wouldn't do something like this!

Or would she? Of her own volition?

Has she changed this much?

The things I put her through... Wait. No. I'm not gonna start making excuses for her. There is no excuse for this:

Buffy drops to the bed, exhausted and spent. Faith, who must have come at the same time, unfastens herself from Spike's lower half. "Uh-oh," the dark Slayer grins, "Somebody's still up."

"What was it you girls said?" Spike asks. "Up all night, no consequences?"

"Don't forget the great fuck," Buffy says, hand on forehead, still gasping.

It's him... _he's_ done some kind of spell.

"That'd be all you," Spike assures her with a smile.

Maybe I could lobotomize him, _then_ kill him.

"Hey," Faith says. "What am I, fuckin' chopped granola?"

"Both of you," he says, in honest astonishment. "Best I ever had."

"What about Dru?" Buffy asks with an arch of her brow.

"Dru?" Spike asks, crawling over her 'til his body covers hers, 'til they're eye to eye: "Dru who?"

Buffy chuckles, and they kiss.

They _kiss._

Of all the things I've seen tonight, this is the worst.

Because it tells me that nothing magical is motivating this; nothing out of the ordinary is spurring these three on. Just lust, loss and the intoxicating taste of power.

The usual.

Buffy says, "I think we've exorcised all our exes tonight."

Spike rolls onto his back beside her. "No better way."

I shoot out a bitter exhale. Got that right.

Faith and Buffy adhere to either side of him. One brushes her hand over his balls; the other traces circles around his nipple.

Alternately, they suck face. Buffy and Spike. Faith and Spike. Faith and Buffy, over his chest.

And together, the girls slide down to tend to his... problem.

That's the first time I notice that he's marked her.

She's casually whipped her hair out of her face to suck his cock, and I spot the holes in her neck. Shallow, so he wouldn't hurt her... Healing, so I couldn't smell the blood... but bitemarks nonetheless.

I stare at those holes, mesmerized. They tell a story about what's happened tonight. They move, twist and bend, but they don't disappear.

And they never, ever will.

Faith's head gets in the way and I'm snapped out of it.

Spike clenches his teeth, juts his chin into the air, arches his back and holds the heads of two living slayers as he roars in orgasm.

I clench my teeth too, but for a different reason.

"Hold up, keep that mouth open, baby," Faith informs him. "I need it for a sec."

She sits on his face. He laughs, hums in approval and holds her down.

With a giggle, Buffy lowers herself on his still-hard cock.

The Slayers' mouths meet for a good minute.

They break apart and smile at each other. Buffy cranes down to suck and pinch Faith's nipples. Faith drags her tongue over Buffy's neck — over Spike's fresh markings.

The three of them make a sloppy triangle on the bed: Faith grinds against Spike's mouth while kissing Buffy, who writhes over Spike's cock.

As I lose focus, they merge into one being. One entity. Hungry. Wild. Perverse.

And finally I close my eyes. In disgust... in sorrow.

That isn't Buffy in there.

I turn, and with her moans leaving an indelible mark in my memory, I walk away.

That isn't the one I loved.

* * *

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

Characters and settings property of respective creators.  
Story, dialog and prose property of NautiBitz.  
All rights reserved. (IE, it is not okay to borrow it for your fic.)


End file.
